


Divulgence

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [175]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I still think this is a bad idea.”Sam smiled placatingly at her husband as he hooked a finger under the collar of his shirt.“It’s been a long time, Jack,” she admitted, taking a step closer, “but even you agreed that now was the time.”





	Divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Positive Media Day’ (22 June). Set post-series.

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

Sam smiled placatingly at her husband as he hooked a finger under the collar of his shirt.

“It’s been a long time, Jack,” she admitted, taking a step closer, “but even you agreed that now was the time.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

She chuckled softly at his petulant tone and she reached up to bat his hand away from his neck.

“It’s uncomfortable,” he defended unnecessarily.

He was just about to let his hand fall by his side, when he changed his mind at the last second and let his hands brush over Sam’s hips and come to rest on the small of her back.

“I think you look hot,” she shrugged as she fixed his collar before letting her arms loop over his shoulders, her fingers toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Just like you always do.”

“Ah, Carter.” He groaned at the touch of her fingers against his skin and instinctively pulled her hips tightly against his. “Do you have to do that _now?_ ”

With a cheeky smile, she leaned back to look at him. “What?”

“You know what,” he chided lightly. “How am I meant to go out there when you’re here, like this,” he said, “and also looking freaking hot in your dress blues.”

Sam threw her head back as a ripple of laughter escaped her and without thinking, Jack quickly leaned in and left a trail of hot, wet kisses along her neck.

“Jack,” she said breathlessly. “We can’t –”

A knock on the door had them quickly breaking apart, and Jack gave her a nod as he turned back to his desk.

“Come in,” Sam called.

She smiled as Jack’s aide stood in the doorway.

“The President is ready for you, sir. Ma’am,” he nodded.

“Thank you,” Jack answered. “We’ll be right there.”

The aide nodded once again before closing the door and standing guard on the other side.

As Jack took a deep breath, Sam made her way to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You are the Chief of Staff of the Air Force,” she said quietly, but proudly. “You’ll be fine – and I’ll be right there with you,” she added. “As will Daniel and Teal’c.”

“This is going to change everything, you know.”

“I know,” she nodded. “But we’ll face it together.”

Jack’s gaze roamed her face for a moment before he kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back, Sam looked slightly dazed and he grinned.

“What was that for?”

“Because I love you,” he shrugged, “and because I can.”

She smiled – the smile that was reserved solely for him – and squeezed his hand tightly. “Come on,” she said. “We don’t want to keep the President waiting.”

He opened the door and gestured for Sam to go first, but once they stepped out into the corridor and started to follow the aide and their security detail they walked side by side, their shoulders brushing together with every other step, and he risked snagging her pinky finger with his, winking when she met his gaze.

It _had_ been a long time coming, but despite his reservations it was now the _right_ time.

He was nervous, but Sam was also right when she said they would face whatever came their way together. Just like they had from the day they met at the SGC all those years ago.

Only then, they had worked in secrecy; their jobs hidden from the rest of the world. But now, the Stargate Program was about to become public knowledge and it was Jack’s responsibility to let the people know what was really going on in Cheyenne Mountain.

He stole one final glance at the woman by his side and she looked back, unwavering. Confidence oozed out of her and he could feel her trust and belief in him seep into his bones.

Maybe the President was right. Maybe he was the right man to do this, because when Sam looked at him like that and smiled at him in that way, he felt like he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jack and public speaking don’t go hand in hand, but if the President is going to trust anyone to help bring the Stargate public and ensure it receives positive media, it’s going to be Jack he picks, because he’s a good man and truly cared about the Program. I also decided to give the man a promotion – because why the heck not!
> 
> This also really makes me want the third Stargate movie. Not even the movie. Just the script… so if anyone knows where I can get my hands on it (because one _does_ exist), thank you. 😊


End file.
